Everything fades
by Lastsongever
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a brainy super Genius top in all his classes except one. John Watson Captain of Transfigurations Football Team, and top in one class Biology alongside Sherlock Holmes. Teenfic Sherlock/John for now


Everything Fades

**Warning: This Story is Rated M for a reason**

**Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a brainy super Genius top in all his classes except one. John Watson Captain of Transfigurations Football Team, and top in one class Biology alongside Sherlock Holmes. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine sadly**

**A/N: This story is being written for fun there might be many updates back to back considering I have nothing else to do. If you are here to judge my grammar and point out every little mistake made just don't read the story. The story alternates between Sherlock and John's POV. Reviews are always welcome thank you and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'Everything Fades' **

**Warning: Chapter ones contain Homophobic language, and cursing. **

_"If an injury has to be done to a man, it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared." Niccolo Machiavelli_

Call me Sherlock. I was fifteen during my second year at Transfiguration school for boys the year my life was changed completely. Starting from the beginning however seems most logical.

1:00 AM

September 22nd 2011

The night breeze flew into Sherlock's room gently disturbing the stillness of the curtains that blocked vision into the rather large bedroom from the world around. Inside a low light was lit and a rather tall boy stood near the light with a book in his hand, Moby Dick. Sherlock's eyes read over each word with such interest and ease the tall boy didn't know what time it was until the sun slowly began to peak in through his bedroom curtains, and sounds of tea being made below him brought him out of his slight Trans.

Looking at the clock on his bed side table it read 7:30, God had he read through the whole night? Sherlock was brought from his thoughts from a rather loud knock on the door and his brothers voice breaking the silence of his room.

"Sherlock Stop reading and get ready we leave in thirty minutes." Sherlock turned his head towards the door as he listened to what he brother said. September 22nd his first day at his new school. With a slight growl of annoyance Sherlock stood up from his spot on the floor and slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

After showering Sherlock walked down stairs in button up shirt that fit snug to his body and a pair of dark jeans, taking a seat across his brother he looked down at his food and made a face of slight disgust, waffles. Looking up at his brother he pushed his plate away not quit hungry any way.

"Excited?" Mycroft spoke in a calm voice looking over the paper slightly at the shorter boy that sat across from him.

"Oh yeah another school year with idiots, that cannot tell the difference between a decimal point and a times sign." Sherlock rolled his eyes at Mycroft question; he really wasn't looking forward to another school year, why did he even have to attend school? The teachers of secondary school couldn't teach him a thing that books couldn't. Sighing he looked back down at his food.

Mycroft put his paper down revealing a slight smirk from Sherlock's words. "Well maybe we should be on our way." Standing up he moved to grab Sherlock's bags and walking out the black car that was parked in front of the Holmes Home.

Standing up Sherlock made his way outside and into the passenger seat of his brother's car. Rolling down the windows immediately and laying his head back on the seat and allowed the breeze to blow through his curly hair as the car drove to his new school.

2 hours later the car stopped in front of rather large school. Getting out of the car Sherlock grabbed his bag and walked towards the school not saying goodbye to his brother and not turning back when the black car drove away.

Walking up to the school he was able to notice more. Surrounding the school where other smaller 2 floor building most likely the dorms. The football pitch was clearly visible with bleachers surrounding most likely for students and parents. Walking into the school it he walked to the receptionist desk. Sitting on the desk sat a small plump woman with short blond hair and hook nose.

"May I Help you?" The receptionist, Mrs. McNair asked in a rather bored tone. Sherlock looked down at the small woman much closer.

_Short haircut uneven, done herself, cheap nail polish defiantly not professionally done, cheap fake jewelry… lots of fake jewelry. Poor, playing with wedding ring nervously, cheating husband, to much perfume trying to attract attention to herself, jealousy looking to get back at her husband. _

"Hello?" Sherlock looked up again and gave a small smile.

"Holmes, M Sherlock." He told the receptionist as she typed in the name and he was handed a key and given directions towards his dorm. Walking back out of the school towards his dorm, he looked down at his key ignoring the new faces that looked at him while they walked to the school. '323 P' walking to his dorm he unlocked the dorm and looked around his dorm two beds one against the wall under the window and another to the far left. Setting his bags down on the bed under the window and began un packing.

Setting his laptop and books down on the desk next to his bed and putting his clothes away in the closet he sat himself down and sighed. His roommate wasn't here yet, thank god. Getting up again he decided he should change his clothes, before his roommate did decide to come.

John sat in his compartment with some of his best mates that he met when he started Transfiguration 2 years ago. Noah Park a tall boy with short light brown hair sat across from him next to Noah sat another boy Myka Shrill a short boy with blond curly hair and striking blue eyes. To John's right sat a tall big strong boy James Dean Holleran and to his left sat his absolute best mate since primary school Peter McGee. This was the first year his parents let him take the train with his friends to school rather than drive him. The Boys sat on the moving train laughing and joking until they reached the platform and made their way up the hill to the school.

After John got his key he walked to his dorm room 305 A he saw he was sharing the room with Myka smiling he began unpacking and getting ready for the beginning of the school year assembly. Waiting outside his dorm with Myka he saw Noah, Peter, and James whose face seemed to be as red as a tomato. Looking up at James he chuckled slightly.

"What's wrong James?" John said nudging James as they started walking to the assembly; James turned his big green eyes towards John.

"My roommates a fucking faggot." Grumbled James and John let out a loud laugh along with the rest of his friends.

"What? Who? How do you even know he is Gay?" John asked not able to wipe the smile off his face.

"Some new kid something fucking Holmes or some shit like that." James motioned with his head towards a tall boy wearing the school uniform. A dark forest Green button up shirt and black slim slacks and a blazer. His Black curly hair covered his forehead as he walked towards the assembly.

Sherlock growled as he pushed passed the many students in the hall on his way to the assembly, Great first day back and he already has his new, nickname.

"_Fucking faggot what are you doing watching me dress?" Yelled a rather large boy he only wore socks and tight fit briefs. Sherlock raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at his question. _

"_I wasn't watching I walked out of the bathroom and you just so happened to be half naked." Sherlock shrugged walking towards his new roommate and outstretched his hand. "Sherlock Holmes, I play the violin when I'm trying to think I hate being talked to while I work and don't ask me stupid questions, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Is that alright? I like to do experiments when I'm bored so stay away from anything that doesn't exactly look right ok?" he hadn't stopped talking for James to answer any of his questions. He moved away from James without an answer and began putting on his shoes. _

_James quickly got dressed his face growing red with every passing moment. Sherlock looked up at the boy and smirked. Standing up he moved towards James. "do we understand each other?" Sherlock asked. James moved away from Sherlock and opened the door. _

"_J-Just stay away from me you fucking freak." James yelled as he walked away causing many boys to look inside at Sherlock. _

"This school year is going to be bloody perfect." Sherlock sat in the first row during the assembly but barely listened to anything that was said, all he was thinking is that he could use a good smoke right about now.

After the Assembly Sherlock made his way towards the Football pitch for a quick smoke, after a small puff Sherlock closed his eyes and blow out the smoke smiling slightly. This was going to be a long year.

8:00 AM

September 22nd 2012

John was awoken by a rather large dog jumping on his chest, knocking the breath out of him. After catching his breath he smiled and ruffled the dogs' ears. After getting the dog off of him he quickly showered and dressed himself. Walking down stairs he sat at the kitchen quickly eating his cereal. He was excited to start the school year. After Parker the football captain graduated John was asked if he would take the position of captain. After basically inhaling his cereal he rushed out of his home and through his bags in the trunk of his car as he sat waiting for his dad to come out and drive him.

After about an hour and forty-five minute drive John was met with the large school of transfiguration. Jumping out, he gave his dad a hug and raced towards the school. Walking towards the receptionist Mrs. McNair he smiled down at her.

"Name Honey?" Mrs. McNair asked with a bright smile

"C'mon Mrs. McNair I've been coming here for 3 years still don't know my name." His smile broadened and he rolled his eyes. "John Hamish Watson."

"Oh yes of course dear." She smiled and gave him a friendly wink. Typing his name in the computer her smile turned into a frown. "Oh dear." She said in a very low tone that John had to strain to hear her.

"What is it what's wrong?" He asked his smile faltering a bit, But Mrs. McNair just shook her head and gave a forced smile.

"Nothing Honey, here are your keys your room is 221 B" John watched her for a moment before shrugging.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and walked towards his dorm.

Approaching his dorm he opened the door and noticed his roommate is already here. Looking at the bed under the window the sheets already ruffled books thrown all over the desk and clothes placed aggressively into the closet. Moving towards his own bed he began unpacking slowly wondering who his roommate is, hopping it wasn't any one to messy he began unpacking his things.

Sherlock washed the Conditioner out of his longer curly black hair, before shutting off the warm water and stepping out, shivering slightly when his wet body was met with the cold air. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his lower torso he looked himself in the mirror. Shacking his curly hair almost like a dog caused his water to splash everywhere and made the view of himself in the mirror a bit blurry. Sherlock grew about 4 inch over the summer, and left his curly hair to grow long despite his brother's dislike of it.

Walking out of the bathroom he closed his eyes, he got here earlier than the rest of the school for a reason, so no one would be here while he got ready. Walking out into the dorm he was met with a smaller boy with blond hair and blue eyes. _John Watson_

"I didn't relies someone would be here this early." Sherlock said with a tight throat. He knew John Watson popular with everyone in the school, if the rumors of last year are true captain of the football team, and his equal in biology.

Sherlock watched Johns eyes grow wide before he cleared his throat, and nodded. "Oh well yeah, uhm you know excited to come back to school."

'_His roommate is Sherlock Holmes' _Of course it was, and he walked in exactly when he decided to walk out of the shower with just a towel on.

John looked down at his feet while he spoke, and after he finished he looked up and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh maybe I should leave you to dress."

He watched Sherlock raise a perfect arched brow. "Excited to come back to this pathetic school?" Sherlock moved towards his closet pulling out his clothes. "No its fine finish unpacking ill go change in the bathroom." John watched Sherlock gather his clothes and quickly make his way to the bathroom.

Sighing John continued unpacking. '_he didn't seem so bad why does everyone hate him?" _John was lost in his own mind that he didn't even notice Sherlock walking out of the bathroom.

"I play the violin while I think. Is that alright?" He asked john actually waiting for his roommate to reply.

John jumped slightly when Sherlock spoke. "Er uh no I don't mind." John began to undress himself and get ready for the first day assembly.

Sherlock wore a body fit dark forest green button up shirt and dark slim fit slacks with a pair of black converse. The sneakers certainly weren't up to the schools dress code but Sherlock hardly cared. Rolling up his sleeves just below the elbow and unbuttoning the first two buttons he settled down on his bed. Sherlock closed his eyes slightly until he heard john respond to his question. '_what?'_

"Oh well that's good uhm I'm going for a walk ill uh see you John." What is wrong with me? Sherlock thought to himself, not being to find the right words to put together. And he felt incredibly hot and stuffed. Getting up he walked out of his dorm quickly.

John watched Sherlock leave, he wasn't a '_freak' _as everyone like to call him, A bit strange but not a freak. Shrugging John put on the school polo shirt and left the dorm looking for his friends.


End file.
